The invention relates to an internal combustion engine having a piston with a bearing surface with different load areas formed by recesses arranged at varying distances.
German patent DE 43 16 012 C2 has disclosed a process which can be used to produce recesses in the piston bearing surface of an internal combustion engine. These are linear recesses which are arranged in sub-regions of the work piece surfaces in rows of constant spacing. Lubricant collects in the recesses, thereby to ensure a uniform and sufficient supply of lubricant. In regions which are subject to particularly high levels of wear there is a smaller spacing between the rows of recesses than in adjoining regions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement of recesses which allows the lubricant supply to be matched more individually to the loading of the piston bearing surfaces.